Between Two Doors
by Tsukihara Tarou
Summary: A less practical way to try and get it out of your system. Yaoi, unbetaed, spoilers, pwp, dubcon, Madara/Tobirama, hinted Madara/Hashirama and Tobirama/Hiruzen.


DISCLAIMER: Naruto is a series originally created by Kishimoto Masashi. This is a work of fan fiction. No copyright infringement was intended.

* * *

The thin board wall very nearly buckled when he was slammed against it.

"I'm going to tell him," Tobirama gasped, and Madara chuckled.

"Tell him what? That I caught you fiddling through his private letters? Or that you came on to me in a pathetic effort to keep me quiet?"

"Fucker."

"Politics, Tobirama. It's all about politics."

"And here I thought you loved him."

He did not miss the red that flashed in Madara's eyes briefly.

"What is this game that you're playing, ne, Tobirama?" Madara's voice was weary with frustration, and his body slumped against the other as if overcome by sudden exhaustion.

Tobirama swallowed. "I just want what's best for him._ Like any loving brother should._"

Madara's eyes widened, and he snarled, dragging the Senju off the wall by the front of his haori before dropping him unceremoniously down on the futons.

The taller man did not resist when the Uchiha landed on his hands and knees on top of him, his warm breath on his face, his dark gaze intense, and then there were lips on his mouth - rough, dry, awkward lips in a mock kiss that did not turn him on in the slightest.

"What do _you_ want?" Tobirama inquired, unfazed, when Madara pulled back, his hair hanging around their heads like a heavy, shredded curtain.

"Your ass."

"Metaphorically or...?"

The corner of Madara's mouth twitched. "Both."

"There's nothing remotely sexy about you. And I do prefer women anyway."

"Oh? How come you're always checking out that Sarutobi lad's ass, then?"

"He's an exception." Tobirama squirmed.

"Oh really? And how old is he again? You like them young, eh?"

"Shut the fuck up." Tobirama ground his teeth, his narrow eyes mere slits now. "One more word about Hiruzen, and I swear - "

Madara's lips were on his again. This time, however, the bastard slipped him some tongue, swiping his teeth until he opened his mouth and let him in.

At last there was something stirring in this groin. The Uchiha sure knew how to kiss when he got serious.

"I... am not taking your cock in my ass," Tobirama growled when the Uchiha pulled back and began to fumble and yank at his obi.

"And the only man whose cock _I_ would ever consider taking in _my_ ass is your brother. So how do you suggest we proceed from here?"

Next there was a mouth on his neck, then on his shoulder. Chest. Nipple.

Tobirama cursed.

Later, he cursed anew when he was lying face down on what he realized was Hashirama's futon, not his own, and Madara's cock was already head deep inside of him.

"Slow. Take it slow," he panted, but as expected, the Uchiha chose to ignore him.

Having sex with Madara was like getting mounted by a rabid wild beast, and Tobirama couldn't help wondering how things would've turned out, had the Uchiha been fucking - or getting fucked by - Hashirama instead.

His ass was propped up by a strong arm, and unapologetic fingers encircled his penis, milking it urgently. There was hardly any pleasure in that particular action, but listening to Madara's heavy, ragged breathing and feeling that rather impressive Uchiha girth fill him up over and over again kept nudging him towards the edge little by little, and when the orgasm finally hit him, it took him completely by surprise, and he yelled into Hashirama's pillow so hard that in spite of his voice being muffled he was sure even the neighbors across the yard could hear him.

Madara held him in position with a steely grip a moment longer, until he came, too, letting out but the smallest of whimpers against Tobirama's back, and as soon as the spasms of his hips began to subside, he pulled out slowly and flopped down on the floor, out of breath and fine beads of sweat trickling down the sides of his chest and thighs.

The only thing Tobirama was thinking about was how to explain Hashirama why he had decided to change the sheets on_ both_ their beds in the middle of the week.

"I do love him, you know," Madara muttered, turning his head away, and Tobirama snorted.

"Yeah, right."

The faint smell of fresh semen faded slowly when Tobirama stumbled up half an hour later, wincing at the dull ache in his ass and sliding the shouji doors open to let the moist early evening air in the room, his mind off track as the Uchiha was snoring lightly, still naked and sprawling behind him.

If only Hashirama knew how loved he was.

If only...

Those goddamn sheets!

Tobirama pressed his forehead against the frame of the door with a groan before scrambling back to the futons to kick the Uchiha awake.

There was no way in hell he would let his brother sleep on a futon soaked with their come.

No matter how arousing the thought might have been.


End file.
